Stephanie starts counting at 29, and she counts by threes. If 29 is the 1st number that Stephanie counts. what is the 11th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $29$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + 3 \\ &= 32\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 29 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the 11th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + (10\times3) \\ &= 29 + 30 \\ &= 59\end{align*}$